


the corner of your eye

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [28]
Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith, War Boys (2009)
Genre: 2nd POV - Slater, Abraham is David, Gen, playing house because of boredom, vampire hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, out of the corner of your eye, it's not David that you see.  It's not <i> your</i> David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the corner of your eye

-z-

 

Sometimes, out of the corner of your eye, it's not David that you see. It's not _your_ David.

But then, when you do a double-take, then you know your son.

And, in those moments, David leans forward, looks into your eyes and asks, “You okay, dad?  Are you feeling alright?” And then he’ll have his hand pressed to your forehead and he’s looking at you with such concern.

But, sometimes you remember little things.  Little things like how David never used to use so much sunscreen, David never used to wear sunglasses, David never looked at George so—so _hungrily_.

But you chalk it up to youth and you ignore that feeling of unrest because, as soon as you look into David’s eyes, you just know _it’s_ _okay, everything’s going to be okay_.

 

-z-

 

End. 


End file.
